Kissed/Transcript
Since Mary, Queen of Scotland was a child, The English have wanted her country and her crown. She is sent to France, to wed its next king to save herself and her people, a bond that should protect her but there are forces that conspire, forces of Darkness, forces of the heart. Long may she reign. Previously on Reign... Mary: I don't know if I'm ready Helen: To leave here or Mary the future King of France. You will wed young Francis, For your faith, for your people, for Scotland. Henry: She's here doing her job and her job is waiting for me to decide when you should marry her. Francis: What matters is what's right for my country. Mary: You don't want to marry me. Scene One - The Scottish Border (A young boy getting water from a well. He turns around to find an English soldier looking at him.) Scottish Boy: We've no quarrel with English. We're just farmers, but... you're welcome to share our breakfast. English Soldier: You're gonna need a lot of eggs. (The boys sees hundreds of English soldiers making their way over to them on horses). Scene Two - Nostradamus' room (Nostradamus making something when Catherine comes in.) Nostradamus: A few grains should help you sleep. But only a few, and not every night. (Catherine nods. Catherine notices that Nostradamus is having a vision: A sword being drawn, a hawk landing on a tree, battle pieces being moved, a soldier dying and his sword falling out of his hand.) Catherine: What? Nostradamus, what are you seeing? (Vision continues: Someone being stabbed with a sword, skin covered in blood.) Nostradamus: War. In the cast of war. Catherine: Where? Nostradamus: I don't know. But wherever it is, it will reach inside this castle. Scene 3 - By the Lake (Mary and her ladies in waiting are sitting together in the grass laughing.) Mary: Ok, Kenna, it's your turn. Not your first but your best kisser. Kenna: It was a man, not a boy. Mary: Who? You must tell us. Kenna: All I'll say is that there is no point in waiting for boys our own age who have no idea what they're doing. Either find yourself a man or... take care of your needs yourself. (The girls giggle and Mary blushes.) Kenna: Anyway, I think it's Greer's turn, isn't it? Greer: My first kiss... is in the very near future. I'm not like you, my family is not titled, I can't afford even little mistakes. But... I think I found a man. He's tall, dark, and noble. Tomás, the son of the king of Portugal. He's here negotiating some kind of trade deal but he's taking his time about it and I think it's to stay with me. Aylee: Greer, it's dangerous to get involved with a prince. You know they marry for alliances, your family are commoners. Greer: Tomás is a king's bastard like Bash, favoured too but with money and land, I'm not a fool, I know a true royal would never look at me except to ruin me. I can take care of myself. (Horse whining in the distance. A servant runs towards the girls.) Servant: Your majesty, your uncle Claude de Guise is here and wishes to see you at ones. Scene Four - Claude's room (Mary enters.) Claude: You look well, Mary. (Claude bows to Mary and hands her a letter.) Claude: Your mother sends her affection. Read it later. You made me assured that the love is in there as is the news of a crisis in Scotland. Mary: The English? Claude: They're massing on the border. And these are not the normal skirmishers, they're out in number. They're looking for weakness and if they find any... Mary: We must respond with strength. Claude: Yes. Mary: But surely my mother has sent soldiers. Claude: Of course, but not enough, we need more men. Mary: Our strongest ally is France, King Henry will help us. Claude: He's been asked and he's been slow to answer. (Claude gestures for Mary to sit down with him.) Claude: You were sent here to secure the alliance by marrying Henry's son. Now they're dragging their feet. What happened? Mary: Nothing happened. They're being politicians. Francis and his father aren't eager to commit to Scotland. They'd rather keep me in a drawer like a pair of... gloves for cold weather. And then when the weather grows cold for France, they'll take me out and I'll be wed. Claude: They're afraid of what a permanent bond might mean. But right now we have Immediate problems, Scotland needs more troops. As queen, you must do something. (Mary nods.) Scene Five - Throne Room (Mary walks into the throne room where Henry is talking with Francis and his counsel.) Henry: Mary. (Henry nods and the men disperse out of the room.) Henry: We've been... discussing this business in Scotland. You have my sympathy." Francis: Father, I believe Her Majesty is here for more than just sympathy. Henry: Of course. We're sending wagons, gunpowder, supplies for your army... Mary: Supplies are useless without men. Surely you can spare a few. You have so many more soldiers than we do. Henry: And...many more borders as well. (Henry starts walking away and turns around.) Henry: You only have to worry about England. I have England, Spain, a hundred Italian and German principalities... Mary: You are supposed to be our ally. If our positions were reversed, Scotland would help. (Henry sighs.) Henry: Mary, I’m sorry. Mary: Eight companies. (Henry doesn’t respond.) Mary: Six! Henry: I hope I will have the happiness of seeing you tonight at the entertainment.Yes? (Henry walk towards Mary and kissed her hand.) Mary: I hope you understand the position you’re putting us in. (Henry clears his throat.) Mary: Lives will be lost. (Mary leaves the throne room. Francis starts to walk after her, but turns to his father.) Francis: She only asked for six companies. Henry: And what if we lose those companies? We look weak in England’s eyes. So we send more and we lose those. When do we stop? Before or after England decides we’re soft prey? At the moment, the Scottish border is quicksand. You know this. A pretty girl doesn’t change that fact, even if she happens to be your fiance. And their queen. (Francis walks away after Mary. Francis follows Mary as they continue walking.) Francis: Mary. Mary, my father just-- The political situation is complicated. Mary: Complicated? People will be dying soon. Isn’t that complicated enough? Francis: Mary, I agree with you. (Mary stops walking and turns to look at Francis) Mary: You do? Francis: I think France should help Scotland in this. We’re at a tilting point: if England invades Scotland and succeeds, it’ll be that much of a stronger enemy to France. Mary: Then we’re on the same side Francis: For all the good that does. One day, if things go well, we’ll rule France and Scotland and we’ll be together. Now we have no real power. We have to wait. Mary: No. I’m tired of waiting. And if we have no power, then we must find a way of getting some. Scene Six - Outside of Castle (Mary is running towards a soccer ball. Prince Charles is running after her. Mary kicks the ball and grunts.) Charles: Come play with me? Mary: Happily. Sometimes you just need to kick something. (Mary and Charles are seen running while kicking the soccer ball.) Charles: You're not like a girl. Mary: What did you think girls were like? Charles: They sit around, afraid they’re gonna mess up their dresses. (Mary chuckles) Charles: You like to have fun. (Mary kicks the ball and it gets stuck on a tree branch. Birds are chirping.) Mary: Oh. (Greer and Prince Tomas are walking the same path as Mary and Charles.) Mary: It’s stuck. Maybe you should fetch someone with a ladder. Wait, I’ve got it! (Mary gets the ball down, just barely missing Tomas.) Greer: Your Majesty, may I present Tomas of Portugal? Lord of Palmela? Tomas, Mary, Queen of Scots. (Tomas bows.) Mary (slightly embarrassed): Hello. Tomas: Do you often stroll in trees, Your Majesty? Mary: Um, I climbed up here to fetch Prince Charles’ ball, but I guess he got tired of waiting. Tomas: Are you sure? Because from down here, it looks like Scotland attacked Portugal without provocation. (Mary chuckles) Mary: Um, turn around so I can come down. Tomas: We may have a diplomatic incident here, Your Majesty. Mary: Greer, please get your friend to turn around. I can’t climb down with him staring up my skirts. (Greer motions for Tomas to turn around. Tomas turns around. Mary screams and falls out of the tree onto Tomas.) Tomas: Oh... (Tomas and Mary stand up. Tomas is holding his left arm) Greer: Your arm! Tomas: I’ll be fine. (turning towards Mary.) Are you alright? Mary: Yes. I’m so sorry. (Tomas sighs.) Tomas: Just promise, no more attacks from the sky. (Mary chuckles) Tomas: Portugal surrenders. (turning to Greer.) Greer of Kinross, I look forward to seeing you tonight. (Tomas kisses Greer’s hand as she curtsies. Tomas then turns to Mary.) Tomas: Your Majesty. (Tomas bows and Mary nods her head. Tomas walks away. Greer and Mary turn to each other.) Mary: I might not have made a very good first impression, but I see why you like him. Greer: Isn’t he perfect? I have it all planned. The boating party’s coming up. I’ll pack a picnic basket, we’ll be out there on the lake under the moonlight... Mary: And nature will take its course. Your first kiss. Greer: And the beginning, I hope. Mary: Well good luck. He definitely looks worth the wait. (Mary turns and walks away.) Scene Seven - Throne Room (King Henry and Bash are both holding swords, getting ready to spar. Bash strikes first, Henry counters. Both are grunting. They constitute sparing. Henry kicks Bash. Bash falls on his back.) Henry: Your mind’s elsewhere. Is it slender Lady Charlotte of plump Lady Isabelle with the breasts like two pigeons, huh? Bash: If I told you, you might poach. You’ve a liking for pigeon, as I recall. (Both chuckle. Francis walks in.) Francis: We should help Scotland. Not for Mary but for France. Henry: By all means, explain. Francis: When you say that the border is quicksand, you assume that we’ll lose. England hasn’t sent its entire army north. (Henry looks down.) Francis: They’re poking to see what reaction they get. We could strike fast, hit back hard and win. But if we do nothing, we risk losing the entire Scottish alliance. Years of planning wasted. Henry: So it’s a balance of risks either way. Very good. Expect I’ve decided the...reasons against outweigh the reasons for. And guess what: I’m king. (looking at Bash) Another round? (Francis grabs the wooden sword from Bash.) Francis: You never spar with me. Henry: Is it a good idea for a king to spar with his usurper? Francis: You mean his inheritor. (Henry laughs.) Francis: If you win, I shut up about this whole subject. If I win, you send those six companies of men. (Henry nods. They both get into their stance. Henry strikes first. Henry pushes Francis and Francis glides across the floor. Henry swings the sword at Francis’ head, Francis ducks. Francis unarms Henry.) Henry (panting): Very good, very good. Francis: When can they leave? Henry: Oh. No one’s going to Scotland. Francis: But your word, your wager. Henry: Well, that’s what kings do. We make promises to everybody, and whatever works for the realm, we keep. Otherwise, they never happened. Lesson for today. (Henry leaves the throne room. Bash walks towards Francis.) Bash: That’s not the way... Francis: Don’t need any more lessons right now. : '' (Francis hands Bash back the sword then walks away.)'' Scene Eight - Kitchen (Greer and Leith are in the kitchen getting the ingredients for her picnic.) Greer: Bread: the seeded king. I’m not talking about everyday black bread. Chestnut spread. Strawberry tartlets. Leith: Strawberries this late? Uh, I can make you apple tarts. Greer: Everyone has apple. I wanted something different. Leith: Talk to God, he put the strawberries away. Greer: Fine. But I want the apple tarts that have honey on top. Baked, so their golden brown, not soggy, to taste fresh, and crisp after two hours in a boat on the lake. Leith: You want an awful lot-- this must be for someone special. Greer: Not that it is any of your business, but yes, it’s for someone very special. I expect your best. Leith: Why don’t you just leave the list. : '' (Leith grabs the list out of Greer’s hands.)'' Greer: But who would read it to you? (Mary walks into the kitchen.) : Mary: Greer? I’ve been looking for you everywhere. (Mary grabs an apple and motions to leave. Mary and Greer leave the kitchen. Leith looks at the list and continues to grab ingredients. Mary and Greer start walking around the castle.) Mary: You said Tomas was in from Portugal to negotiate a trade deal. What kind of deal? Greer: I don’t know. Something about buying French timber for ships. Mary: Ah, that makes sense. They’re expanding their fleet-- warships, exploring vessels for the New World. Of course, they need timber. Greer(laughs): Why are we talking about wood? (Mary and Greer look at each other.) Mary: Because it occurred to me that is a queen can’t command what she needs, maybe she can buy it. (Mary bites into the apple.) Scene Nine - A Bridge Tomas: May I know where you’re taking me, Your Majesty? Mary: I didn't want to be overheard. Tomas: Mm, intriguing. Is it romantic? Conspiratorial? (Mary smiles.) Tomas: May I have a hint? Mary: It’s about timber. Tomas: TImber? Mary: Timber. Scotland has trees, too, you know. Whatever deal you have with King Henry, I’ll do better-- if you close the deal now and if you send us men instead of money. Tomas: Your country is in need. But surely, King Henry will help you. I mean, the alliance. (Mary looks down.) Tomas: I see. Well, my father the King empowered me to make whatever deal I think best. And I’d be a fool to turn this down. But...Henry considered our deal almost made. And it’s not a small thing to anger a king in his own house. Meet me this afternoon. I’ll confirm our transaction then. Scene Ten - Hallway (Henry and Kenna are making out against the wall.) Henry: Come to my bedchamber. Now. The guards are discreet. Kenna: I want to be with you completely, as a woman, but...as a girl. I need more time. Henry: How long? (Kenna exhales.) Henry: When you’re ready. Of course. (Henry and Kenna continue kissing. Kenna breaks away and starts to leave.) Scene Eleven - Old Church (Mary and Tomas are on horses riding through the woods. Tomas looks behind him at Mary, Mary smiles. They stop at an old church.) Mary: What is this? Tomas: It’s an old church, made by Louis VII. Meant to last forever, but....nothing does. (Tomas helps Mary off her horse.) Mary: Why have you brought me here? Tomas: I wanted your advice. (One of Tomas’ servants is holding a box full of jewelry.) Tomas: I sent for this from my ship in the bay. The New World has brought us wealth... beyond imagining. Do you think these might make a woman think kindly of me? Mary: I think you might have a chance, yes. (Tomas grabs something from the jewelry.) Tomas: I’m glad you think so. (Tomas gets down on one knee, with a ring in his hand. Mary is shocked.) Mary: I don’t understand. I thought you and Greer were.... Tomas: What does Greer have to do with this? She’s a lovely girl, but...I’ve seen you...and I can’t look away. There is...there’s a wildness in you, as you play...ride, as you climb trees. (Mary smiles and blushes towards the ground.) Tomas: I see your spirit...and I believe it’s like mine. Just thought I would have kept to myself, but I see your struggle here in France. Left to solve your problems alone. I’d never do that. Never. Wed me. Wed me, and I won’t make you wait. Say yes, and you’ll have your men. Say yes. (Mary shrugged.) Mary: Tomas...y-you’re kind, you’re handsome, you’re very charming... Tomas: I sense a refusal. (Mary signs.) Mary: But I am a queen. And flattered as I am by your attentions, I must marry a nation, not a man. (Tomas grabs a paper off his waist and hands it to Mary.) Mary: What is this? Tomas; My father’s been writing to the pope, arranging to have me declared legitimate. My father is dying and I’m his only living son. His grandson is next in line and he's only three years old. My father doesn’t trust the regent to save our Portugal. He wants me on the throne. The announcement will be made any day now. SO you see...I can lay my heart at your feet, and my country as well. We can save Scotland. If you marry me. Will you? Scene Twelve - Mary’s Chambers (Mary and Aylee are in Mary’s Chamber walking to the window.) Aylee: A real proposal from the future king? What does your uncle think? Mary: I haven’t told him yet. Aylee: Because you’re worried he’d press you to accept Tomas, and you’re not ready to let Francis go? It’s all right to admit, Mary. Mary: I’d be exchanging a man I...admire...for a man I barely know. Aylee: And true support for Scotland. Tomas seems nice. Feeling may come in time. Mary: And what of Greer’s feelings? She had her eye on Tomas. Aylee: A crown prince would never marry her-- she’s not even a possibility. Mary: Well, it’s entirely possible that nothing will come of it, and that Tomas will return home to Portugal. I asked him to be discreet while I considered the proposal. See Also Category:Transcripts Category:Season One Transcript Category:Season One